Qualtagh
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: 14 Februari. Hari ini merupakan hari yang spesial bagi Motomiya Daisuke dan Yagami Hikari. Seharusnya. ONESHOT. For himekaaiueo.


14 Februari.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang spesial bagi Motomiya Daisuke.

Seharusnya.

Nyatanya, ia terduduk sendiri di apartemennya, tanpa satu orang pun di sampingnya. Kecuali jika _remote_ televisi dihitung—tapi dia bukan orang. Layar televisi menyala, begitu pula dengan para lilin yang berdikari di atas sebuah kue tar kecil. Tanpa secercah tenaga, ia meniup api yang hampir membakar habis lilin-lilin kecil di sana. Intensitas yang tidak begitu dominan membuat api itu butuh waktu lama untuk padam.

Pada akhirnya, dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimiliki, ia berbisik kepada diri sendiri, "Selamat ulang tahun, Daisuke."

.

* * *

.

14 Februari.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang spesial bagi Yagami Hikari.

Seharusnya.

Nyatanya, ia malah berteriak-teriak di telepon, nyaris memaki yang berbicara di seberang sana. Keringat mulai membasahi dahinya, sementara setitik air menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Pada akhirnya, ia membanting telepon setelah berteriak, "Aku tidak mau lagi berbicara denganmu!"

.

* * *

**Qualtagh**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo  
a fic for himekaaiueo_

_

* * *

_

.

**qualtagh**_  
first person encountered after leaving home on a special day_

.

* * *

.

Daisuke memakai syalnya sebelum menapakkan kaki keluar. Meski hari ini cerah bukan kepalang, hawa musim dingin tetap tak dapat dipungkiri keberadaannya. Jalanan memang bersalju, namun Daisuke tetap melangkah hati-hati.

Langkahnya kemudian terhenti di depan sebuah toko. Sebuah tulisan besar mencolok berwarna merah terpampang pada kaca jendelanya yang besar, dan Daisuke dapat membaca tulisan itu sebagai,

"_Happy Valentine's Day_."

Eh? Bahkan ia tidak ingat ulang tahunnya bertepatan dengan hari kasih sayang.

Tapi tetap saja; tak ada kasih sayang yang ia dapat, bukan?

.

* * *

.

"Terima kasih banyak. Selamat datang kembali. Selamat hari Valentine."

Hikari tersenyum. Tampak seutas kegetiran yang tersirat pada lekuk bibir itu. Ia makin ragu ketika mendapati sebungkus cokelat hati yang baru ia beli di tangannya.

Eh, tunggu. Ia baru membeli cokelat—berbentuk hati? Untuk siapa?

Untuk kekasih yang harusnya merayakan hari jadi dengannya tapi malah sibuk berurusan dengan pekerjaannya?

Desahan berat terhela dari mulut Hikari. Ia berbalik melangkah keluar, menggerutu bingung tentang tujuannya setelah ini.

Pada saat itulah, ia mendengar namanya disahut.

.

* * *

.

"Hikari?"

Tatkala gadis itu menoleh, napas Daisuke berhenti sejenak. Benarkah adanya sosok di hadapannya ini?

"Daisuke?"

Ya, benar. Dia Yagami Hikari.

"Astaga..." Tahu-tahu saraf tubuhnya telah berkoordinasi, membuat raganya melangkah mendekati gadis bersyal merah tersebut. Hampir saja ia melingkarkan tangan di punggung sang gadis—tapi akal sehatnya lebih cepat bertindak. "Apa kabarmu? Sudah lama tak bertemu."

"Sudah lima tahun, eh? Menyebalkan juga, ya, karena kita semua _lost contact_," tanya Hikari. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana keadaanmu sendiri?"

"Semakin tua, semakin sengsara," Daisuke mengangkat bahu.

Butuh waktu bagi Hikari untuk menyerap makna kalimat tersebut. Wajahnya kemudian tercengang setelah memahami apa yang baru saja dikatakan kawan lamanya.

"Tunggu. Ini hari Valentine—ya, Tuhan! Ini tanggal 14 Februari? Astaga, aku lupa!" Hikari menepuk keningnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Daisuke!"

"Yeah, trims," Daisuke tersenyum seadanya. _Well_, setidaknya ia mendapat satu ucapan ulang tahun hari ini—tidak buruk-buruk amat.

"Ya, Tuhan. Aku benar-benar lupa—maafkan aku, Daisuke," ulang Hikari sambil menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. "Bagaimana? Kau mau hadiah apa?"

"Err—sebuah ciuman?"

Tak ayal Hikari tergelak lebih kencang. Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk mencubit kedua pipi Daisuke, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Kau ini. Masih saja sama seperti dulu," gerutu Hikari, selagi Daisuke mengaduh.

"Aduh, aduh! Iya, tapi lepaskan tanganmu! Sakit tahu?" keluh Daisuke, membuat Hikari menarik tangannya kembali tanpa berhenti tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau kutemani kau jalan-jalan dan mengobrol ringan?" tawar Hikari. "Lagipula kita, kan, sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Haaah? Jadi tidak ada hadiah berupa benda atau makanan, nih?" Daisuke memasang tampang kecewa.

"Ah, dasar kau banyak maunya. Sudahlah, ikut saja!"

Meski menggerutu di mulutnya, Daisuke menjerit bahagia dalam hatinya, senang merasakan tangan hangat yang amat ia rindukan dalam genggamannya.

.

* * *

.

Pada akhirnya, petualangan kecil mereka berakhir di ayunan taman yang sedang tak dikuasai oleh anak-anak. Ditemani hembusan angin dan cahaya senja yang hangat, mereka memandang segerombolan pemuda SMP yang sedang memperebutkan bola basket di lapangan sana. Melihatnya, seutas senyum terlukis di bibir Hikari.

"Jadi rindu masa-masa sekolah dahulu," ucap Hikari mulai bernostalgia. "Aku ingat tatkala kau berusaha untuk menarik perhatianku dengan melawan Takeru di pertandingan basket pada saat jam pelajaran olahraga."

"Aaaah, itu memalukan." Daisuke masih ingat persis bagaimana dengan bodohnya ia jatuh terjembap karena sok tahu—dan berhasil menggagalkan niatnya untuk membuat Hikari terpesona. "Aku merasa tolol di hadapanmu dan di depan Takeru."

"Lagi kau ada-ada saja. Makanya lain kali pikir dahulu sebelum bertindak," tukas Hikari.

"Cerewet," gerutu Daisuke sebal. "Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan Takeru, ya?"

"Takeru?" tanya Hikari. "Ah, ya. Dia baik-baik saja, meski sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai jurnalis."

"Kau masih mengontaknya? Maksudku, kau, kan, yang paling dekat dengannya." Sesungguhnya, Daisuke sebal mengatakannya. Ia tidak pernah menyukai fakta bahwa Takaishi Takeru selalu menang daripadanya soal merebut hati Hikari yang sama-sama disukai oleh mereka.

"Uh, ya. Sebenarnya, dia...pacarku."

Lihat? Bagaimana ia tidak sebal?

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya pura-pura peduli.

"Err, begitulah." Entah mengapa nada bicaranya terdengar mendesak. "Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan Miyako, Ken, dan Iori? Kau masih mengontak mereka?"

"Ken...err, aku masih suka bertemu dengannya. Kalau ingatanku tidak salah, dia akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi dengan si gadis cerewet itu." Daisuke membayangkan wajah menyebalkan si senior berambut ungu itu. "Iori...kudengar ia mengambil mata kuliah hukum di Stamford."

"Whoa," cetus Hikari. "Ia memang akan selalu lebih bijak daripada kita."

"Yeah."

"Benar-benar mirip seperti Takeru."

"...yeah."

"Benar-benar..."

Sunyi datang menghampiri. Hanya suara decitan rantai yang menyeruak di antara mereka. Daisuke tahu ada yang tidak beres, terutama karena si gadis bermantel merah jambu itu tertunduk lesu.

"Uh...maaf jika aku mencampuri urusanmu, tapi..." Daisuke menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "...apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Sunyi belum juga pergi.

"Bagaimana caranya kau berkonklusi seperti itu?"

"_Well_, kau tampak tidak bersemangat dan seperti berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan..." Daisuke merasa tahu apa yang terjadi. "Tunggu. Jangan bilang ini semua karena Takeru. Sebab aku bisa saja menemuinya sekarang juga dan menghajarnya tepat pada wajahnya."

Pemuda mana yang rela melihat perempuan yang disayanginya tak bersemangat begini—apalagi jika ia tahu pangkal masalah yang menyebabkannya begini? Ia bisa bertindak, toh apa salahnya? Bukankah wajar untuk membela orang yang amat disayangi—meski bertepuk sebelah tangan? Bukankah wajar pula bahwa Daisuke berhak lebih marah kalau tahu bahwa pemuda yang berhasil mendapatkan gadis dambaannya merupakan penyebab masalah ini terjadi?

Hikari mendekih. "Ada-ada saja kau ini."

"Bah. Aku serius."

Hikari menunduk, berusaha berhenti terkikik. Sudah terlalu banyak tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya hari ini—padahal harusnya ia menangis. Menangis karena hari ini tidak menjadi hari yang spesial baginya. Menangis karena Takeru.

"Hari ini hari jadiku dengan Takeru."

"Whoa. Romantis sekali—hari jadi tepat pada hari Valentine," Daisuke menggerutu. "Great. Sekarang malah aku yang akan dihajar Takeru sebab aku berani-beraninya jalan dengan kekasihnya pada hari jadi mereka."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, kok," ucap Hikari. "Sebab dia yang membatalkan segala rencana kami hari ini karena kesibukannya."

Daisuke membelalak. Demi Tuhan; mengapa Takeru sampai menyia-nyiakan Hikari, padahal ada orang di luar sana yang sangat iri dengannya sebab memiliki gadis itu?

"Oke, cukup! Aku benar-benar akan menghajarnya sekarang—" Ia sudah berdiri dan melangkah, namun tangan hangat itu kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik lebih jauh.

"Sudahlah, Daisuke," bisik Hikari. "Duduklah."

Sentuhan dan ucapan merupakan kombinasi yang begitu bagus untuk membuat Daisuke menurut. Pemuda itu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Awalnya aku memang sedih," lanjut Hikari. "Tapi kemudian, aku bertemu denganmu dan mengobrol denganmu. Kurasa hari ini takkan jadi lebih spesial juga jika tak bertemu denganmu."

Daisuke menoleh dan menemukan wajah yang tengah tersenyum. Ia membalas tersenyum, meski tahu senyumnya takkan pernah semanis gadis di sampingnya.

"Hari ini juga takkan menjadi spesial jika aku tak bertemu denganmu," ujar Daisuke. "Malahan, hari ini memang tidak spesial. Hari ini hari ulang tahunku, tapi semua keluargaku pergi. Tak ada orang di sampingku pada hari istimewaku."

"Tenang saja. Kau akan selalu punya aku di sampingku, Daisuke."

"Kau tahu perkataanmu barusan membuatku makin mengharapkanmu."

Hikari tertawa lagi, sementara Daisuke tertawa kecil. Salah apa ia berkata jujur?

_Rrr. Rrr._

Saat itulah terdengar bunyi vibrasi. Masing-masing dari mereka mengecek kantung mereka, namun rupanya telepon genggam milik Hikari lah yang mendapatkan sesuatu. Gadis itu memandang layar teleponnya, kemudian mendesah.

"Takeru menelpon."

"Angkatlah."

Hikari memandang Daisuke ragu. Tapi sejurus kemudian, ia mendekatkan telepon tersebut di telinganya.

"Halo? Hei, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? ...yeah, aku juga minta maaf... Apa? Oh... Err, aku tidak tahu. Aku...uh, sedang bersama Daisuke. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di jalan... Biar aku mengontakmu lagi nanti, oke? Oke. _Bye_."

Hikari mengakhiri konversasi via telepon tersebut, dan Daisuke tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya, "Apa katanya?"

"Dia titip salam kepadamu," jawab Hikari. "Dan...dia minta maaf serta berkata bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan izin untuk pulang lebih cepat untuk mengajakku makan malam."

"Kalau begitu, lekaslah pergi. Untuk apa kau berpikir lagi?" Pahit bagi Daisuke untuk mengatakannya, tapi ia berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak teguh dengan pendirianmu yang ingin menonjok mukanya tadi?"

"Ternyata ia masih peduli denganmu, kan? Aku juga tidak mau menjadi penyebab tambahan gagalnya hubungan kalian pada hari yang spesial bagi kalian ini."

"Tapi...—"

"Pergilah, Hikari.

"—bagaimana dengan kau?"

Daisuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Hikari menggigit bibir. Tapi kemudian, dua tepuk dari Daisuke pada bahunya membuatnya lebih yakin dan bangkit dari ayunan yang didudukinya.

"Kau tidak mau berjalan pulang denganku?"

"Tidak. Aku masih mau di sini."

Hikari tersenyum.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Daisuke. Aku benar-benar senang," tukas Hikari. "Oh, ya. Ini. Untukmu saja." Ia menyerahkan bungkusan yang dipegangnya sejak tadi kepada Daisuke. "Sebagai hadiah ulang tahun yang lain. Dan juga hadiah Valentine."

"Uh, yeah. Trims." Daisuke menerawang melihat isi bungkusan tersebut. "Cokelat berbentuk hati, eh? Lucu sekali."

"Ya," kata Hikari. "Cokelat berbentuk hati. Sebab kau telah memiliki sebagian dari hatiku."

Jantung Daisuke berdebar keras. Sontak ia menengadahkan kepalanya, dan menemukan senyum termanis yang pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup.

"Sampai jumpa, Daisuke."

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi Daisuke, dan Hikari berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Sampai gadis itu hilang dari pandangan mata, Daisuke masih duduk tercengang di tempatnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didapatkannya.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

.

_14 Februari. Hari ini merupakan hari yang spesial bagi Motomiya Daisuke._

.

* * *

**owari**_  
05.12.10 – 1:21 PM – 1644 words_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Satu utang kembali terselesaikan :Db

Fanfiksi rikuesan Oliv ini membuat saya harus _defying gravity_, sebab saya nggak suka Daikari. Tapi berhubung resolusi saya ke depan adalah membuat fanfiksi dengan pair yang tidak biasa, maka saya terima rikuesannya. Semoga Oliv suka yaa :)

Maaf atas segala hal yang pasaran dan juga OOC di sini. btw, itu tanggal ulang tahunnya Daisuke saya ngarang lho. Tolong jangan dianggap serius dan berencana buat birthday fic untuk Daisuke pada tanggal segitu ._.

_Mind to review_?


End file.
